Finding a Home
by WhenTheEndIsNear
Summary: Scully leaves Mulder after all their years together. All alone Mulder goes over the edge, can it bring Scully back? And what's the real reason Scully left. MulderScully Song-fic


Title: Finding a Home

Chapter Title: Rest Stop

Author: After Its All Over

Disclaimer: I own nothing expect the weak plot, characters and yada yada go to Fox cause that's who owns them. Watch out their taking over the world one television at a time.

Rest Stop

Mulder was lightly sleeping as Scully drove the SUV, It had been three months since they had broken him out. Three months of constant running, fast food meals, crappy hotels, and hurried conversations with their contacts. The effects were starting to show on both Scully and Mulder. But more on Scully, she was pale and didn't eat a whole lot. Mulder was getting worried about how she was acting so moody and depressed.

_Just three miles from the rest stop_

_And she slams on the brakes_

They had just switched drivers at some gas station and Mulder had finally laid down to rest. When Scully slammed on the brakes sending him up against the seat buckle in a painful way. Well that had showed him that the seatbelts were doing their job. But he didn't think that was why Scully had stopped. He looked around and didn't see anything that would make her stop so suddenly.

"Scully?" He asked worried about her health. It just seemed she'd been cracking up a lot lately and that was not his Scully.

_She said- I tried to be but I'm not_

_So could you please collect your things_

She looked at him and the vacant look told him all he needed to know. She was going to do something he wouldn't like. "Scully…" He was pleading with her now.

"Mulder, I tried but its not enough. This life is not what I wanted. Not even you can hold me here. Will you get your things?"

Her voice was flat and her eyes seemed to go straight though him, he didn't move a muscle just trying to soak it all up.

_I don't wanna be cold_

_I don't wanna be cruel_

_But I got to find more then what's happening with you_

_If you'd open up the door_

Mulder looked at Scully steadily and held his ground, he was not going anywhere till he got to the bottom of this. People don't stick together for 9 years to just want to break apart.

"Not until you tell me why. It can't just be how we're always running." He wouldn't give up on her just yet.

"I use to care about you but I'm just burned out now. And I don't think I love you anymore. Leave it alone, Mulder. Just-just go away. I just care anymore."

_She said-While you were sleeping_

_Well I was listening to the radio_

_And wondering what your dreaming_

_When it came to mind that I didn't care_

Scully didn't love him, it clicked and everything fell together. The way she was being so distant and her odd mood swings. He should have known, if only he'd paid more attention to the little details, this thing could have been avoided.

And now it was too late, she was going to leave him. Forever. The thought consumed him and his breath caught. Despair settled in his stomach and fear gripped him.

_So I thought- hell if its over_

_I'd better it quick _

_Or I could lose all my nerve_

Mulder had to get out, the car was suffocating him and the anger was starting to swell up in him. The closed in feeling wasn't abating and even though he knew it was the end, he had to make one last ditch effort.

"Scully, we've been though everything together, what am I suppose to do without you by my side? I've always had you to lean on and you've always had me. Your all I have left that matters to me. Please don't leave me…" He trailed off as he realized that Scully wasn't even listening to him.

_Are you listening- can you hear me_

_Have you forgotten_

Mulder let his head drop down, it was useless, he might as well have been talking to a brick wall. For all that he was getting though to her.

"What about all those years?" He whispered softly, still in shock.

"Maybe, I realized that I wasted them on some pathetic cause and threw away my best years on someone who didn't deserve them." Her words were cruel and dug deep into him.

_Just three miles from the rest stop _

_And my mouth's to dry to rage_

He stared at Scully in disbelief at all she had said to him, he knew that some of it was true. But that didn't justify all that she was telling him. He had been good to her, no abuse and here she was lashing out with her words.

The fire went out of him right then, a sob was wanting to get out. But he held it in to where it formed a clump in his throat making it hard for him to say anything else.

_The light was shining from the radio_

_And I could barely see her face_

Mulder looked one more time at Scully and the light from the radio gave her face an alien green look. It didn't matter to him though, to him she would always be the fresh faced agent who walked into the office. Unaware of how her life was going to change so dramatically.

Mulder opened his door to leave then looked at Scully with a desperate expression, she met his eyes and instantly knew what he wanted to get across. She nodded and for the first time that night he believed he gotten something across to her.

_But she knew all the words that I never had said_

_She knew the crumpled up promise of this broken down man _

"I will always love you, no matter where I go or what happens. It will never die and I will always take you back with open arms." He quietly told her, not even looking at her he closed the door. Moved to the back and pulled out his duffel bag. Then watched her screeched away.

_Just three miles from the rest stop…_

_**Matchbox Twenty: Rest Stop**_

**Just three miles from the rest stop  
And she slams on the breaks  
She said I tried to be but I'm not  
And could you please collect your things  
I don't wanna be cold  
I don't wanna be cruel  
But I gotta find more  
Than what's happening with you  
If you'd - open up the door **

She said - while you were sleeping  
I was listening to the radio  
And wondering what you're dreaming when  
It came to mind that I didn't care  
So I thought - hell if it's over  
I had better end it quick  
Or I could lose my nerve  
Are you listening - can you hear me  
Have you forgotten

Just three miles from the rest stop  
And my mouth's too dry to rage  
The light was shining from the radio  
I could barely see her face  
But she knew all the words that I never had said  
She knew the crumpled-up promise of this  
Broken down man - and as I opened up the door

**A/N: Please review and leave comments. This is Ddstalker from her new account, I'm redoing my old story and I hope you'll enjoy it! Cause I enjoy writing it!**


End file.
